


The Freak is a Slut

by bringer_of_insanity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clearly I know nothing about AI, Cock Slut, Conditioning, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Everyone Fucks Harry at One Point or Another, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, I'm not sure about all the warnings yet, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, I’ll add more tags as I go along, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, PWP without Porn, Piss, Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Slut Harry, Slut Shaming, THERE IS AN ACTUAL PLOT NOW, Underage Sex, VERY UNDERAGE, Verbal Humiliation, how many variations are there?, it might have plot, mature - Freeform, ok so there is a plot...if you squint, or blood wards, pissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringer_of_insanity/pseuds/bringer_of_insanity
Summary: Life at Number 4 Privet Drive was normal, even if the very respectable Dursleys had to deal with a weird freak, who was obviously corrupting perfectly normal folks.It had started with lingering glances and a few offhand comments here and there. Then it blossomed.Vernon saw the little freak one day and thought of how damn useless it was, how it was just in his house using up his resources, and depriving little Dudders of food.Surely the little freak could be put to use somehow.The freak had obviously bewitched him. Yes, that’s exactly what happened, Vernon thought with a firm nod, after he had spent yet another night thinking of the freak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know some ideas that you guys want to see happen, and I’ll try to work them in.
> 
> Comments are great. Thank you.

Life at Number 4 Privet Drive was normal, even if the very respectable Dursleys had to deal with a weird freak, who was obviously corrupting perfectly normal folks.

It had started with lingering glances and a few offhand comments here and there. Then it blossomed.

Vernon saw the little freak one day and thought of how damn useless it was, how it was just in his house using up his resources, and depriving little Dudders of food. 

Surely the little freak could be put to use somehow. Maybe they should give him more chores.

With this in mind, Vernon gave the boy his dress shoes to clean. Vernon directed the boy to sit next to the unlit fireplace, so Vernon could keep an eye on him, while Vernon watched the telly.

It was in one of those moments where he was watching the boy when he noticed that with him sitting cross-legged on the floor, Dudley’s old clothes were very baggy on him. So baggy in fact that Vernon could see his little pecker peeking out through the leg hole of the shorts.

Vernon spent a few moments carefully watching, just to make sure that the freak didn’t notice. Vernon felt himself getting a bit hard and just knew that the freak was responsible somehow.

That night while he showered, he thought about just how unnatural the freak was as he jerked off his cock.

After he came he reflected that shower time was good for philosophizing.

_____________________________________  
After that it was hard not to notice how the freak’s tiny hips swayed while he did chores.  
Hard not to notice just how red its lips were. And just how absolutely irresistible his ass was as it moved in the air, when he bent down to pick up Dudley’s scattered toys. 

The freak had obviously bewitched him. Yes, that’s exactly what happened, Vernon thought with a firm nod, after he had spent yet another night thinking of the freak.

________________________________________

Then one night, after a rather stressful day at work, Vernon felt pent up. He had propositioned Petunia but, she just wasn’t in the mood for anything at the moment. And Vernon, being the considerate husband that he was understood. Petunia spent the whole day keeping the house nice and preparing his and Dudley’s favourite meals, so of course, she was tired.

With this in mind, he decided to take matters into his own hands. But he was honest enough to acknowledge that he would at least need a good show to blow his load.

With that in mind, Vernon ambled downstairs to turn on the telly, as he didn’t want to bother Pet’s sleep with the light.

Since he was already downstairs, he decided to go get a snack, rummaging through the fridge he decided on a few donuts and a soda.

He took his time to get back to the living room. Once there, he turned on the telly and tried to find some good porn on one of those channels. He was pretty sure that dear Pet didn’t even know that they had these channels.

It took a while, but eventually, he found something with a busty blonde sucking cock. It was getting good, and then another man came behind her and started fucking her in the pussy. So that made it extra spicy. 

Through all of this, Vernon made use of some of Petunia’s hand cream on the coffee table and set to work jerking his cock. His huge belly got in the way at first and he had to find that perfect angle to make it work.

He turned up the volume just a bit more so that he could hear very clearly, but Pet wouldn’t hear from upstairs.

He reached and squeezed the underside of his balls, then smeared the precum from the tip of his cock all over, for added lubrication, and continued to pump. He could feel himself building up, felt the heat, he knew that he would finish soon, but he wanted to draw it out just a bit more.

The blonde was rubbing her tits, and she was getting properly speared from behind. Her pussy must be absolutely dripping now. She was moaning and groaning like an absolute slag on the cock in her mouth.  
Then just as Vernon was about to blow he heard a shuffling sound. 

He froze, because what if that was Dudders who was on his way to the kitchen for a snack. 

The erection wilted just a bit.

He waited a few seconds, nothing.

Alright then, that couldn’t have been Dudders, no way could Dudders be quiet, he was a strong boy, and he walked strongly, with purpose. Maybe it was just the house settling. Yes, that’s it.

With that resolved, Vernon decided that he wasn’t about to make all of his hard work go to waste. Even if the show was coming to an end. He decided that he would leave until he came, that’s what he came down here for in the first place.

He switched to another channel and there was a brunette guzzling cock like she was born to do it. She even had one hand as a guide for the cock, and the other on her cunt.

Vernon worked himself back up to full-mast and pumped, as he imagined that the slag was actually sucking his cock. He imagined her moans vibrating and bringing him all that closer to blowing his load.

Then he heard the shuffling again. He knew that it wasn’t Dudley or Petunia. But no-one else lived her- wait, the fucking freak was watching him pump his cock. The little shit.

Why, Vernon ought to drag him out of the cupboard and make him suck his cock instead. Who cares if he’s nine or something, he’s a freak, who knows if they even age right. Vernon gave a few spirited pumps and felt his balls draw up.

As far as he is concerned, nine was probably the same as nineteen with those freaks anyway, and Petunia always told him about that harlot Lily, and the things she sometimes got up to.

With one last pump Vernon’s cock practically exploded, and he was lucky that he had the presence of mind to pull his shirt over his cock as he came, otherwise he would have painted the ceiling.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon confronts the freak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comment to let me know what ideas you want to see happen.

With a sigh of great satisfaction, Vernon slumped on the couch, and let his head fall back.

The telly was still on in the background, and its harsh glow reminded him that he needed to get up and go to bed. But first, he would need to clean up.

With a great heave he got up and shambled to the kitchen, where he took off his shirt, got in damp in the sink and started cleaning himself.

He then put the donut and soda container in the trash, and left. 

As he was passing the cupboard under the stairs he remembered that the freak had been awake. The little creep must have been watching him jerk his cock. 

With a sneer Vernon opened the cupboard and chuckled when he heard the scrambling as he opened the door, and he saw that the freak had been sitting up and touching itself.

The freak’s pecker was pink, pretty and standing up. That almost got Vernon to want to whip out his cock. But that’s when Vernon realized that he never put his cock back in his pants.

The freak was staring at his cock, and its eyes were glazed, it wasn’t even wearing the glasses.

He stared for a few moments and noticed that the freak was trying to cover itself like it wanted to pretend that Vernon didn’t catch him staring at his cock.

With a scoff Vernon threw his soiled shirt at it, and said, “rub that on yourself you freak,” then he watched as the little queer did just that.

Not minding the stains, and just rubbing it over himself like he was showering and it was soap. 

Vernon went back to the kitchen and grabbed a cup, he had an idea, and he wanted to confirm that the freak was abnormal.

He had actually been thinking about this idea for a long time, but he had had no way to act it out; because there was no way he would ever think to ask his dear Petunia to do something so...disgusting.

Besides, no self-respecting human being would ever subject themselves to such a degrading situation.

But the freak, well, was it even human?

He grabbed the glass and went back in front of the cupboard, He wanted the freak to see everything.

He held his cock and positioned it just right, and pissed in the glass, he was really glad that he drank that soda earlier. Then he wiped as much of it on the edges of the glass.

The freak’s eyes were wide, and it watched everything. 

When Vernon was done, he handed the glass over and grunted, “drink everything ya little queer.”

He settled back as he watched him tremble just the slightest, and started sweating just a bit. The freak held the glass and he visibly flinched at the smell. He closed his eyes, tight and looked like he was about to shake his head, when Vernon repeated, “drink it freak, I don’t have all night. Us decent folks have to go to bed, so we can work and put food on the table,” he was practically hissing at this point, then he grumbled, “damn freeloader”.  
“I’m being nice enough to offer you something to drink, drink it you little shit,” Vernon continued.

Harry made a muffled sound and was about to speak, but then he saw Uncle Vernon’s splotchy expression and thought better of it. 

He wasn’t sure, but he thought that maybe he was being punished. But usually, if he was being punished then Uncle Vernon would be very loud and shout. So maybe not a punishment?

Harry was not sure if he preferred this type of punishment though, but at least Uncle Vernon did not mention that Harry had been touch his pee-pee. So that was maybe good. But it had felt so good in a weird way, and Uncle Vernon’s pee-pee was so different from his own. He wanted to touch it, but maybe that would upset Uncle Vernon.

Maybe if he drank from the glass then Uncle Vernon would let him touch it because he liked what that woman had been doing on the telly. It made him feel good. Maybe Uncle Vernon would make him feel good too?

Uncle Vernon made a gesture, and Harry tried not to flinch again, then he started to drink. It tasted exactly how it smelled.

Vernon watched as the freak made a face when he tasted the piss, and he very almost came again. He jerked his cock a few times and thought about cumming on the freak’s face right there. 

The freak finished the glass, and Vernon didn’t even take it from him, he just locked the door.

Vernon always knew that there was something wrong with the kid. This just confirmed it. 

He wanted to be in bed when he came the second time because he surely did not want to move after he was done, he thought with a wide grin.

So, hurriedly he changed the channel twice to the news, then to a normal show and turned it off.

On his way up the stairs he remembered that the freak had stolen his shirt. It irritated him for a few seconds, but then he remembered the sight the freak made, and he hurried to the bedroom. 

He found another pajama top and grabbed a sock to prevent making a mess. He then squirted some lotion in hand and quietly slipped into bed.

On his back, Vernon thought about how the freak drank his piss. How he would have liked to piss directly down his throat next time. Or how he would simply piss on him. Yeah, that was good.  
Then he could have the freak clean his cock of any droplets. And then maybe suck his cock until he came on its throat.

With the last thought Vernon came into the sock, which he threw into the laundry basket, pulled up the sheet and fell straight to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comment to let me know what ideas you want to see happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a wonderful day, and the freak is put in its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I'm hungry for comments.
> 
> This chapter has plot. It's mostly plot.   
> Don't worry, it surprised me too.
> 
> I'm considering your comments guys. I'm just considering how to make them work in the story. (I won't use all of the suggestions, just the ones that I think work with this)
> 
> Thanks again.

The next day Vernon woke to the smell of delicious breakfast wafting up from the kitchen, and he rolled over with a satisfied grin.

Dear Pet was such a dutiful wife, she must have been up from the crack of dawn preparing meals and getting his and Dudders’ clothes ready for the day. Vernon smiled, he must be the luckiest man in England.

With a heave, he got up and put on his slippers, and shrugged into a robe. Its seems that he woke right on time, as Petunia hadn’t come back upstairs to open the curtain yet. Apparently, she did this to encourage him to wake up. 

Vernon chuckled and opened them himself, and looked out the window right in time to see Mr. Number Two trip outside as he picked up the milk. Vernon sighed, Number Two was a perpetually very clumsy man. But Vernon was very busy and did not have time to concern himself with useless people.  
__________________________________

On his way out of the room, he wondered if he should call the freak up to take care of his morning piss, and morning wood. 

Maybe not, he really shouldn’t subject himself to the freak’s madness before he started the day. Because who knows what kinds of compulsions the freak could put on him before he at least had morning tea, Vernon cringed. 

Yes, best to save that kind of thing for when Vernon was at full mental capacity and could mount defenses against such freakishness. 

Hm, mount him, not a bad idea. Bet it would be tight too, the slut.

No, no. Vernon was stronger than this, he thought as he finished his morning ablutions and dried himself with a towel.

The freak had clearly done something to him.

Well, if that's the case then Vernon would just have to teach the freak a lesson then.

He quickly donned his underclothes and grabbed a new robe and marched downstairs, the steps creaking aggressively as they tried to contain his annoyance.

Said annoyance was quickly quelled however when he saw Dudley watching one of his programs in the living room. 

Well, the freak can be taught a lesson later Vernon supposed. Now he wanted to spend time with his family, and he wouldn’t let the freak steal that.

Then when he came off the stairs in the entrance hall he heard Pet hissing at the freak. Ready to give the freak a telling off for upsetting Pet, Vernon once again marched towards the kitchen; when he heard a slap ring out.

Vernon grinned as he stood at the kitchen door and watched as Petunia slapped the freak again, this time saying, “Don’t you dare burn those sausages.”  
Accordingly, when the little shit started sniffling, she followed it up with, “Well, hurry it up. Vernon will be down soon.” With a withering glare, she scornfully said, “I don’t have time for this,” and was about to smack him again.

Unable to hold back his pleasure at seeing the freak being put in its place Vernon walked forward proclaiming, “Good morning Pet,” and greeted her with a strong hug.

He stepped back and on seeing her smile he continued with, “You’re such a good wife Pet, You’ve even made this hearty meal,” he gestured to the almost done full English breakfast arranged on the counter. It was obvious that dear Pet hadn’t even lifted a finger to make anything; but she ordered the freak to do it, so she deserved the credit anyway. 

Vernon almost unleashed a full grin when he saw the freak look up with tearful eyes and something close to misery.

He then saw Petunia blush, smile, and preen as he walked towards the dining room; and he smiled, then heard her make a deriding comment at the freak before she went for Dudley and ushered him towards the dining room.

Oh, Pet; she really was the best. Her smile, especially at the freak’s expense was worth everything.

Vernon could hear Dudley talking to Petunia excitedly about his program and her encouraging answers. He smiled, his family was happy and he was a successful man, his life was great.

Then the freak brought out the tea.

Petunia finally brought Dudley to have a seat and set a kiss lovingly on his forehead to which Dudley gave a small squeak.

Petunia turned to the freak with an arched eyebrow, “so it's done then?”  
It nodded. Vernon threw a glare and a napkin at it. 

It quickly realized its error and corrected, “yes Aunt Petunia.”  
Petunia huffed and followed the freak back to the kitchen to help the freak bring out everything.

Vernon almost sighed, the freak was weak and pathetic, what was the point of its freakishness if it couldn’t handle its duties on it own? Petunia shouldn’t have to subject herself to do these things. Surely the freakishness could allow the freak to be strong enough, or at least be able to carry the breakfast by itself. Vernon drummed his fingers on the table, this was a thought for another day, he decided as the food started to arrive.

Once breakfast was on the table, Petunia took a seat, and the freak was also about to take a seat when Vernon, still annoyed said, “get off the furniture boy,” this was punctuated by the freak flinching so hard that it fell over with the chair; followed by a yelp.

Dudders, the cheerful boy he was thought that this was funny, and could barely contain himself as he said, “the freak sounds like a dog,” he chuckled.

Vernon could see that Petunia was smirking delicately, as she stroked her blonde curls. He loved that she curled her hair every night, and he also liked running his fingers through it.

“That's right,” Petunia’s eyes positively glinted, “The freak can sit on the floor, its not fit to be at our table after all.

Harry was surprised, the Dursleys had never been this mean before. Well, they have, but this was a different type of mean. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he knew that this was different somehow, and they’ve never done anything like this before.

Harry quivered when his eyes met Aunt Petunia’s look of disdain.

He was quick to look down.

Somehow this hurt. Sure the Dursleys have always been mean, but this, this was…  
Harry wasn’t sure what this was. 

He thought about last night, and how Uncle Vernon had been almost kind to him and thought that maybe that this was because of that. It could be. Maybe he was being extra mean now, to make up for that?

He heard Aunt Petunia call him, and he almost flinched at her expression, it wasn't even a scowl, it was just disgust.

He had to actively try to stop the tears as he tried to focus on her words.

“Here,” she jabbed a plate of food at him, then as if as an afterthought she handed him a glass of water, “it's more than you deserve, but I might as well feed you,” she snapped.

Harry didn’t even hear Dudley’s taunts, but they hurt anyway.

Once he had the food, he sat quietly on the floor and ate. It was not a small amount, but it definitely was nowhere near as large as Dudley’s. But at least he was being fed

As soon as everyone was done eating Harry was shooed out of the room, and he scrambled to get ready for school. He frowned, but apparently, an upside to the situation was that he didn’t have to wash the dishes. So he hurried into his cupboard before Aunt Petunia could change her mind.

Vernon had to suppress a laugh as the freak left the room. Maybe next time Vernon would have it crawl instead of walk. He wanted to explore the idea, but he needed to get ready for work.

Instead, he approached Petunia as she was removing the dishes and enveloped her in a warm kiss. She made a warm sound, and he ran his hands through her neatly coiffed hair.

She tapped him on the shoulder in irritation and he stepped back with a laugh. Especially at her playfully upset expression.

She tossed a dishtowel at him as she smiled while fixing her hair.

He blew her another kiss as he left to go upstairs.

____________________________________________________  
As he got to the entrance hall he walked towards the freak’s cupboard and yanked the door open.

The freak was on the cot, half-naked and putting on school clothes. 

“Listen here,” Vernon started, “your job in this house is to serve this family, got that?” The freak’s response was a confused nod, but Vernon continued anyway.  
“This means that you do what we tell you to do, no questions.” The freak looked like it did in fact have a question, but saw Vernon’s impatience, and thought better of it.  
“In fact, this means that you need to anticipate ways that you can serve this family, and make yourself useful. We took you in out of the goodness of our hearts after all.” 

Vernon gave the freak a once over and felt his eyes being drawn to stare at the freak’s slightly uncovered crotch. Vernon’s voice did not hitch as he continued, but it was a close thing.

“Can’t have you turning out completely useless after all. You’ve got to be good for something.” Vernon felt the stirrings of a potential hard-on, “even if that means you’re only good for a fuck,” he said the last part with a mumble.

“Think on that,” was all Vernon could think to end on.

The freak really had bewitched him. Vernon sighed. It's a pity that he didn’t have time for a...a lesson. He’s going to think of them as lessons. The freak needed to be taught his place after all. Yes, the freak will be taught a lesson, many lessons in fact.

With that thought, Vernon left the freak with the dumb expression on his face. The freak really was so stupid.  
_________________________________________________________

It wasn’t long after that, that the males of the Dursley household were dressed and ready to leave for the day.

Without further ado, they piled into Vernon’s car and off they went.  
__________________________________________________________

Vernon and Dudley would later find extra servings of beef in the lunch and a smiley face from Petunia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I'm hungry for comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon came in from work that evening not quite frustrated, but not exactly content. 
> 
> Petunia was nowhere in sight,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it. 
> 
> I'm also open to suggestions and ideas.

Vernon came in from work that evening not quite frustrated, but not exactly content. His supervisor was a spineless idiot, but that also meant that Vernon could get away with lengthy ‘breaks’. But then again, this also meant that because the man knew nothing about the company and the work that they did, he was prone to setting some truly ridiculous deadlines.

There were of course plans in place within Vernon’s department to either severely screw over the supervisor or to report him to management; the plans weren’t quite clear yet.

With these thoughts in mind, Vernon was not exactly happy when he entered the house, passed the entrance hall and saw the freak sitting on the couch with the telly on.

Petunia was nowhere in sight, and Dudley was not in the living room.

Vernon was perplexed, and a tad bit annoyed.

“Freak,” it jerked at his voice, “get off the furniture,” Vernon frowned, still looking around.

When the freak scrambled to the floor Vernon made his way over to the couch.

“Where are Petunia and Dudley?” Vernon focused his beady eyes on the freak, who was acting all shifty, which in all honesty, was nothing unusual for it.

“Aunt Petunia is upstairs and, um, uh, Dudley went to visit Piers, Uncle Vernon” it was shuffling and fidgeting with the hem of Dudley's castoff, though it somehow looked like a dress on it. Hm, that's a thought to entertain.

Satisfied that his family was fine, Vernon settled on the couch and flipped to his program.

Vernon spied that the freak was breathing a bit shallow at his feet, and remembered.

“Freak, you thought about what I said this morning?”

The freak’s breath hitched, and stuttered, oh that sound did things to Vernon that he would never admit to.

As appealing as it was though, Vernon was just about to kick it when it took too long to reply.

“I-I have Uncle Vernon…” it trailed off, as if unsure how to continue.

“And?” Seeing the stupid, and somewhat puzzled expression on its face, Vernon decided to be kind and give it a hint. “How do ya think you’d put that into action boy?”

“Um, I don’t know-,” seeing that Vernon’s face was purpling and about to start twisting, the freak scrambled to find a response, “I-I could, uh, I could maybe...get you a beer!” The words practically burst out, and Vernon almost laughed.

“Well that certainly is a start,” seeing the freak’s wide eyes Vernon shooed it away saying, “well, go on then.”

Vernon watched the freak scramble to get up, falling on its ass twice and stumbling to the kitchen, it was a nice sight.

Normally Petunia would be down by now, bustling about the house, ordering the freak to get tasks done. Maybe she was having a lie-down, or more likely, maybe she was ‘observing’ the neighbours. Well, whatever the case, she would come down when she was ready.

Vernon did a stretch and got comfortable as the freak came back with the beer, already opened. That was convenient.

It gave him the beer and then stood to the side awkwardly wringing its hands.

Vernon gave an eye-roll, “What?” the freak made to say something, but Vernon didn’t care, “alright, go on a massage my feet.” 

The freak stuttered in its movements as it moved to sit on the floor and at the same time, recoiled from Vernon’s feet.

Vernon ignored that and motioned the freak to his feet. They didn’t exactly smell so the freak had nothing to complain about.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you these things freak,” Vernon shook his head in faux disappointment, “I told you that you should endeavour to serve your betters. You should do your best to anticipate our needs and see to them.”

With that Vernon thrust his feet into the freaks lap with a ‘get to it’ motion.

The freak stumbled through it as it stumbled through most tasks, but Vernon was not an unreasonable man. He wasn’t expecting the good for nothing freak to really be good at anything. In this instance, it was the thought that counts.

Vernon allowed it to massage his feet through his socks because this was the first time, and this was just a build-up anyway, so why apply too much pressure.

As massages went, this wasn’t the absolute worst he’d ever gotten; Pet, bless her, was hopeless at it too. That one time she had volunteered to give him a massage on his birthday, Vernon swore to never allow her to ever suggest it again. His back had been sore for days.

The freak though was somewhat above mediocre at it. It could learn, maybe.

After ten minutes of the telly filling the silence and the freak’s soft hands on his feet Vernon declared the task done.

The freak sat there looking lost for a bit, and Vernon thought it was a nice look. It looked best on the floor.

“Go wash your hands,” Vernon grunted, “I’ve got something else for you to do,” Vernon smirked when the freak once again stumbled as it got up.

It collected the already empty beer bottle, to which Vernon grunted approvingly, and scampered to the kitchen once again.

When it came back Vernon was already half-hard with excitement.

“Get on the floor,” the freak complied.  
Vernon directed it in front of his so that he could look between his legs and see the freak there.

He grinned, “You see freak, I’ve got a present for you,” it perked up just the slightest bit, “I noticed that you were watching me last night,” Vernon saw the freak gulped.

The telly was still on, and the house felt almost still. This moment was a turning point. The result of this would dictate how the future relations and dynamics in the Durley household would travel.

Regardless of what happened, everything would change today. Vernon cocked his head to the side, and thought, maybe it already changed last night. It didn’t matter though, soon things would be different.

“That you were spying on me in my own house just proves that you are an unnatural pervert,” Vernon sneered, and he felt a spreading warmth at the fact that the freak was right between his legs, looking up at him with a muddled expression.

“How can we trust that you have our best interest when you go skulking around and spying on good people?” Vernon wanted to grab the freak now but reminded himself to take it slow.

The freak was looking a bit flustered and blushing.

“Well, I’m a thoughtful man, and I think that you should be given opportunities to show your dedication to the wellbeing of this family,” Vernon could barely contain his smirk, “so I think that you should show your appreciation.”

By now Vernon had a tent in his pants, and it was obvious that the freak noticed, as he had been staring solely on that for the past few seconds.

Vernon gestured for him to come closer, “ on your knees freak.”

When the freak got closer, Vernon, with a bit of effort got his pants a bit about his knees and arranged his boxers.

Harry’s eyes were glued to Uncle Vernon’s um, dick. It was so big and different from his. It was even different colours, all with a purple looking head, and so many veins sticking out.  
He remembered when he saw it last night and wanted to touch it so bad, but seeing it now he was awestruck and didn’t know what to do.

His heart was doing some weird things, and going too fast, and the room suddenly got too hot, and oh, his dick was starting to stand up too. 

He felt shy all of a sudden. 

He wanted to touch Uncle Vernon, but he also wanted to touch himself, and he also wanted to hide. Harry didn’t know what to do.

Harry chanced a look up, Uncle Vernon had been kind today, maybe he would tell harry what to do. His hopes were dashed somewhat when Uncle Vernon rolled his eyes.

“Just do what feels natural freak.” Uncle Vernon grunted.

Harry jolted up a bit and licked his lips. He was still unsure what to do, but, well, maybe just do what he had wanted to do last night. Ok, he could do that.

Harry inched forward just a bit, so he was leaning into Uncle Vernon’s crotch, and against the front of the couch.

Slowly Harry put his hand on Uncle Vernon’s cock, hesitant, and unsure if Uncle Vernon would change his mind.

Seeing that he didn’t, Harry became bolder and fully gripped the cock. 

It really was big, and it felt like it was pulsing just a bit. It was so warm and Harry wanted to do so many things with it, but he just wasn’t sure how to achieve any of them.

“Get on with it.”

So Harry did what he saw the woman did on the telly last night. He started to rub and jerk it.

Uncle Vernon seemed to like that so he continued for a while, listening to Uncle Vernon make some weird noises that sounded good, and make Harry's dick feel good.

Then feeling brave and inspired, Harry leaned forward and put Uncle Vernon’s cock in his mouth. It felt warm and tasted musty and sweaty. Harry decided that he loved the feel and the taste. 

It was proof that he was useful, and that the Dursleys cared about him and wouldn’t actually put him in an orphanage like they used to say.

Vernon was practically seeing stars when the freak him in its mouth. It was wonderful. Sure, the freak had no style, and absolutely had no idea how to do the job, but it felt bloody amazing.

The only thing Vernon regret was not being able to properly deep throat the little slut. Not yet, he had to urge himself. He had to do this in baby steps. Can't rush things too much, although to be honest, he was not actually taking baby steps...more like small hops.

“Play with my balls too,” Vernon gasped.

It went on for a while, and Vernon was being driven wild by the freak’s breath on his cock, and the small hands on his balls.

He knew that he was not going to last much longer, so with his dick still in the freak’s mouth, he started jerking off a bit.

Vernon wanted to close his eyes, but he didn’t want to miss the freak’s wanton face.

Its eyes were wide, and it was panting. IT also positively humping Vernon’s foot which was somewhat fitting.

“Try to swallow everything,” Vernon grunted through gritted teeth.

The heat pooling in his belly was an inferno now, and Vernon was sure that if he’d had the forethought to, he would have loved to watch the freak touching its little dick about now.

That was the last straw, and Vernon blasted into the freak’s mouth.

Vernon was starting to see stars, and he saw that the freak’s eyes widened as it tried to suck down every bit of Vernon. 

THere still managed to be bits falling down its chin though. It was quite a sight.

When he was done Vernon sagged bonelessly on the couch, and he felt the freak speed up it's humping. 

It was like a little dog. After two minutes and stilled and let out a sweet moan.

Vernon grinned, life was good.

He was starting to feel vaguely hazy and sluggish when he heard from the stairs, “Vernon darling, when did you get home?”

It was then that he remembered that his pants were around his knees.

He wondered if it was worth the effort to scramble to pull them up.  
Petunia was an understanding wife, surely right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it. 
> 
> I'm also open to suggestions and ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I love it when you guys comment and leave kudos!
> 
> I'm also open to suggestions for the story.

As much as Vernon and Petunia had never discussed the freak, they’d both seemed to be in agreement with its treatment considering its general uselessness. But this was another matter entirely.

Vernon stilled then shuffled around so he could look at Petunia, he was already constructing his story and ready to start talking rapid-fire when he noticed that she was smiling.

That was not odd...maybe?

He relaxed and he could feel his heart settling. Petunia really was the best, this thought was then further cemented when she said, “good to see you putting the freak to use dear.”  
She then walked forward and kissed Vernon on the lips. He could feel her delighted smile.

Vernon felt flooded with joy, and couldn’t help his delighted smile.

Then she scowled at the freak, but even that couldn’t hide how much she was amused and delighted at the situation, “go and wash your hands, and get my Vernon a beer.”

The freak gulped, clearly expecting some kind of big punishment.

Petunia went around the couch and sat next to Vernon, they both giggled at how the freak scrambled away towards the kitchen, not even daring to look back.

When the freak did get back from the kitchen Petunia looked at him, really looked at him. She catalogued his appearance, and decided that as much as Dudley’s old clothes were very loose and could make his accessible, it would look so much better with a more refined wardrobe, one designed to show off what the Dursleys wanted.

That was something for later though Petunia sighed.

The freak having noticed her gaze was fidgeting and squirming. Seeing it blush and generally look uncomfortable was one of the many ways that Petunia found the freak entertaining. 

It just looked so stupid.

Well that and it made her pussy throb.

“Go and make dinner freak,” Petunia formed a sneer, “the menu and recipe are on the counter, don’t mess it up.”

“Yes Aunt Petunia,” the freak shuffled out.

Petunia noticed that Vernon was fixing his clothes and thought about how lovely her new family was. They all seemed to be on the same page regarding the freak, and not one of them had even discussed it.

It felt great to be with people who understood her stance and her ideas.

She kissed Vernon again and decided to rest her head on Vernon’s shoulder and she smiled to see that he was enjoying his beer.

With a small sigh, she said, “I’m glad to see that you are putting the freak in its place Vernon.”

His reply was a grunt, and she smiled again, “you’re right dear, it has to pay its dues somehow.”

With that they both relaxed and enjoyed each other’s company, the telly ignored as it cast light over them.

__________________________________________________________

Dudley came home sometime later, shouting bye over his shoulder and generally being a happy and energetic child.

After directing him to washing up before dinner Petunia smiled to herself. 

She was glad that she was able to allow Dudley to express himself freely and to know that he was loved. She was satisfied that he was 100% sure that he would have no competition for his parents’ love.

She was very grateful for this, as her childhood had been nowhere as freeing. She always had to compete with the “oh so precious Lilly”. And even when Petunia actually won, it had been Lilly who was rewarded.

Every-time.

Even when Petunia got married, had her family and was finally happy, Lilly just had to try to outdo Petunia one last time.

Lilly had gone ahead and gotten herself killed, dying for her child, like she was trying to say that Petunia could never be as self-less. 

Well Petunia didn’t care! 

She would do her best to ensure that Petunia’s precious Dudley was assured that he was loved.

All of the love that Lilly deprived Petunia of, she would ensure that the freak would never get any of it. That it knew it was unworthy. 

Petunia would ensure that Dudley would never have to second guess them.

Petunia had been doing all of this, then the freak turned out to be beautiful. 

Like, what? 

What kind of boy was beautiful? 

Was it trying to show up Dudley?

Petunia scowled, Dudley didn’t need to be beautiful, or pretty. He was a boy, he would be a man soon. He would be handsome, not pretty, she scoffed.

The freak really needed to be taught a lesson, yes, Petunia like the sound of that, it needed to be taught a lesson. It was nothing. It should be grateful to even be getting a scrap of their attention.

Petunia would ensure that the freak was taught.

If it wanted to be pretty and try to take attention away from Dudley then it had another thing coming.

The freak wasn’t even worth that much effort anyway.

Petunia would ensure that the freak knew its place, even if it didn’t know why.

She knew that the other wizards didn’t really monitor them anyway, so she could get away with anything really.

Petunia didn’t actually hate the magic community, she had even wanted to be a part of it after all, she just really hated Lilly.

Hated Lilly for making Petunia suffer so much as a child. 

Always stealing their parents’ attention, and never allowing her to feel special. 

The fucking bitch.

Even when Petunia as a teenager had begged Lilly for a potion to make Petunia prettier, and make her hair shinier, Lilly always gave such bullshit excuses.

How hard could it really have been to buy her sister a potion for shiny hair?

Petunia was really getting herself worked up when she remembered that the freak, son of the Perfect Lily Evans-Potter was living under her Petunia Dursley’s roof, and completely under her control. Soon under her too.

Petunia grinned, wild and joyful. 

The best revenge is living well. 

Oh, Petunia intended to live well.

Very well, her mind purred, as she thought of ways that the freak could be useful.

Petunia hoped that Lily was miserable wherever she was, and that she had front row seats to what she herself had caused her child to be about to suffer soon.

Petunia smiled and gave Vernon a passionate kiss before she went to the kitchen to check on the freak.

__________________

In the kitchen dinner was almost ready, just a few cosmetic details left. 

So Petunia banished the freak to the dining room to set the table.

She loved the fact she always took credit for the freak’s hard work. Sometimes she could even see the frustration in its eyes. It was petty, but it felt great, her belly felt warm.

Once she was done she called the freak to help carry everything.

Everyone was seated when the freak brought out the last platter and placed it on the table.

The freak was about to sit at the table, when Dudley exclaimed, “freaks aren’t allowed at the table!”

Petunia and Vernon were surprised, but when Dudley looked to them for approval they both smiled, and Vernon ruffled Dudley’s hair affectionately, “you’re right son! Right you are,” he laughed heartily. They were so proud of Dudley. 

Petunia smiled at the beaming Dudley, “ and where Dudders, do freaks belong?” Petunia was practically leaning on the table, with stars shining in her eyes. She was so proud of her family.

Dudley, seeing the overwhelming approval eagerly shouted, “on the floor! Freaks belong on the floor.” He was preening now, soaking up the attention. 

Seeing that Harry was frozen with a hand on the chair, Dudley finished with, “get on the floor freak!”

Harry saw everyone’s expression and clambered to the floor.

He somehow wanted to cry. He really wasn’t sure why, but despite this happening before it still hurt. He felt the tears prickle his eyes, and he was shaking, hands clenched in a fist. 

It wasn’t so much that it hurt, rather it was embarrassing, especially with the way Dudley was behaving and getting praised for embarrassing Harry,

Distantly he heard Aunt Petunia crooning about extra cake to Dudley.

He wanted to be angry about it, but it was such a regular occurrence at this point that there was no point.

Apparently he hadn't been paying attention because Uncle Vernon threw a piece of carrot at him. 

He startled a bit then Aunt Petunia said, “why do we even try with you,” she even looked a bit disappointed.

Harry instantly felt bad, because maybe it was actually his fault.

Uncle Vernon then said, “freak, I don’t like to repeat myself. Your purpose is to serve this family, understood?” he got a dumb nod in reply, not a surprise really, they all knew that the freak was stupid. “To do that, you need to remember your place and our expectations of you. Got that?”

This was met with a “yes Uncle Vernon.”

They ignored him for a while, Aunt Petunia asking about Uncle Vernon and Dudley’s day.  
Somewhere along the line he was passed a plate, filled mostly with vegetables that Aunt Petunia insisted on cooking, and Uncle Vernon and Dudley refused to eat; and a little meat.

Harry ate sullenly, hoping that one of them would at least talk to him, even if it was just to order him around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I love it when you guys comment and leave kudos!
> 
> I'm also open to suggestions for the story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe just like Uncle Vernon said, if he behaved and did what the Dursley’s wanted, then maybe...maybe everything would be fine? Right?
> 
> The freak smiled and blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos!
> 
> I’m also willing to hear your ideas.
> 
> I have a plan for the story, but it’s kinda fun to hear your ideas and see if I can work them in with my plans.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys.
> 
> Also, I wrote this on my iPad, as I was trying to steal some time to write.

At the end of dinner Aunt Petunia surprised Harry by giving him a bit of candy and a smile. Her eyes looked weird and all, with emotions that Harry didn’t quite understand; but Harry really did like the lolly he got.   
He’d practically never had them before. 

He even saw her smile when he said thanks.

It made his stomach do weird flips and his face felt red.

He ducked his head and scrambled toward his cupboard, with mixed feelings.

Maybe just like Uncle Vernon said, if he behaved and did what the Dursley’s wanted, then maybe...maybe everything would be fine? Right?  
—-

Vernon watched the freak move from the room and wanted to envelope Petunia in a warm hug. Petunia made a wonderful wife and knew just how to treat her family.  
—-  
After listening to Dudley giving a blow by blow account of his day,  
Petunia directed everyone to the bathroom and had the freak help her with the dishes, which meant that the freak loaded the dishwasher and dealt with everything, while Petunia supervised. She then left to go shower herself.

When everything wound down, and Vernon was back in front of the tv, and darling Dudley was playing video games in his room, the freak was sent to the bathroom.

It was much later, and long after the freak had come downstairs and may have already fallen asleep that Petunia decided that her wonderful Vernon deserved to relax. He deserved a treat.

She gave Vernon a passionate kiss, and lovingly kneaded his throbbing cock. 

Her other hand trailed all over his body and finally freed his cock. 

It was engorged. 

He was a rather large man, in many ways, and quite frankly she didn’t want to have to take the fullness of his all the time. But at the same time, she wanted him to be sated, after all, she was responsible for the people in her household , she needed to ensure that he was healthy and was able to achieve satisfaction regularly. 

Petunia groped and encouraged his fierce reaction with a passion.  
Then just as he was ready to devour her, she paused.

Vernon grunted his frustration, but then stilled as Petunia got a glint in her eyes, and Vernon just knew that things were about to become interesting.

She left, then practically herded the freak to the family room. It had obviously been asleep.   
Sleep was still crowding at his face, and it’s pouty lips were parted, emphasizing how loose it looked with sleep.

Vernon wasn’t sure whether he should palm his cock and start jerking to the sight of the freak alone.

He didn’t have long to think on it, as Petunia directed it to Vernon’s cock in no time. 

And the freak, while sloppy and his mouth not as tight as Vernon would have preferred, became very compliant as Petunia whispered about how much of a good boy he was. How he was finally contributing to the household.

The freak positively beamed, and was doing it’s best to swallow  
Vernon’s cock with its little throat.

Vernon was grunting and was barely managing not to choke the little freak, it’s mouth was so hot, and Petunia was practically grinding on his leg, all the while simpering encouragement ps to the freak, who lapped it up and Vernon’s cock.

Biting her lips Petunia shifted onto the couch and opened her legs to reveal her trimmed snatch, wet and ready.

“Come here freak, lets teach you something new now”.

Vernon whimpered as she guided the freaks hands and face towards her pussy.

He wasn’t sure if he preferred to watch, or to have his face right there. But he could feel the blood rushing from his head.

The noises Petunia made, made his cock jerk, and he was almost pushed over the edge when Petunia practically ground her cunt into the freaks face.

Moaning all the while. Eyes tight shut, and practically driven mad as she could t resist moving her hips to meet his face with each wave.

Vernon then just almost lost it, when she leaned over and said, “Vernon, fuck me now”

He practically pushed the freak out of the way, and then the sight of its face dripping in Petunias juices encouraged him all the more. 

He was in her in no time, she had apparently already been prepared.

Having the freak sitting on the floor as he and Petunia fucked was like a dream come through. 

“ freak get on your knees and admire your betters” Vernon said as Petunia made sweet sounds.

The freak did.

“I want to see it sucking on your tits Petunia”, he said.

Petunia thrashed as she felt an orgasm like a wave coming,”Give me your babies Vernon!”.

Petunia barely muffled a scream with her orgasm as Vernon painted her insides white.

In a daze petunia said, “come here freak. Come have some milk”.  
She directed it to her pussy as it released Vernon’s seed.

The freak lapped it up and smiled.

The freak had obviously enjoyed this, as it’s little pecker was poking through under its long shirt.

She paid it no mind, and enjoyed the feelings of its eager tongue on her cunt.

Maybe 30 mins later after she had bid it to stop, and she and Vernon enjoyed a good cuddle she decided that the freak deserved a reward. That and she liked the fact that it had been kneeling on the floor at their bidding for so long.

Petunia did not want to waste any of Dudley’s snacks on the freak.

She did however have a few things in the fridge that were nearing expiration. 

With this in mind, she took a small box of orange juice and a bit of cake and gave it to the freak, and send it back to the cupboard, “saying good job.”  
And Vernon followed this up by chiming in “that’s how you take care of your betters.”

The freak smiled and blushed. Looking for all the world like it got the best present ever, and Vernon barely suppressed an eye roll.

It then went back to its cupboard. No doubt to touch itself. The slut.

The freaks arse had swayed so spectacularly that Vernon just had to pay attention to it though

Vernon really did roll his eyes after he thought of that arse though, beacause to be honest, all the freak did was try to enchant the Dursley family. 

But they found that they didn’t really mind, as long as the freak knew its place. And the Dursleys were very interested in teaching it a lesson of life.  
—-

When Harry made it back to the cupboard he couldn’t help but smile, his cheeks would probably start hurting soon, he was smiling so much.   
But he couldn’t really help it, as this was probably the first time that Dursley’s told him good job. Both of them too, in the one day. That was almost crazy.   
And at this point Harry was willing to believe that magic was real.

That was a crazy thought, but, somehow, it must be true. Or maybe he had a guardian somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...hi..it’s been a while...
> 
> What can I say, I’m a working adult.  
>  Time is hard to find, especially time alone, because I can’t exactly write this kind of thing around my family...or my friends really. Damn, I’d probably be disowned or something. Idk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something of an interlude, but not quite....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos. I love comments my people.

At the end of that night, when the Dursley household and Harry went to sleep, and dreamed their dreams, they didn't realize that something had been changing in the air around number 4 Privet Drive.

The blood wards had been slowly degrading over the years as it had had nothing to sustain it, none of the original feelings that created it. No love, no joy dedicated to the boy, none of it.

So it had been digging deeper, to find a different meaning in life (so to speak), it had a purpose sure (protect the boy, he should not be killed), but, it needed fuel.

It was at this point that the bloodwards noticed how the magical scar on the boy’s head somehow seemed to repel people. Made them not like him. This was odd, as the boy needed to be liked. Needed to be loved in Order to survive. 

It had reached the point where it was starting to dissipate, (and the Dursley’s started to threaten to abandon the boy. There had also been incidents where due to the blood wards being too weak, it had been unable to prevent Marge or Petunia from striking the boy) but while it was not fully sentient, it desperately wanted to hold on to life as it understood the concept. 

The bloodwards was somewhat like a very well crafted AI, and a very curious animal. It wanted to explore, but to do this, it needed to hold onto life. It also had to learn to redefine certain ideas.

To do this, the blood wards began learning to redirect certain urges. 

The urge to cause pain to the boy by the Dursleys became an urge to receive pleasure from the boy or in the rare cases, to give pleasure from the boy. Sometime this pleasure took the form of humiliation or various other interesting forms.

It was not long after initiating a few major changes that the blood wards noticed that the scar acted like a pocket, maybe like an expanded pocket, it had already been holding bits of magic in it after all, what was a bit more?

Maybe the bloodwards could anchor itself there instead so as to have the boy as its focal point, and to have ready access to two pieces of magic, even though the strange magic felt dormant.

The blood wards did make itself at home in the boy’s head, not that he noticed. Then it’s next priority was to ensure that it’s boy was loved (perhaps not as the caster had intended, but if the caster had wanted its full will carried out, they should have been more careful), and cared for.

As the bloodwards was able to experience the world through the boy’s scar it noticed many things. It noticed that it enjoyed the freedom of exploring, of engineering situations and watch how the people reacted to it. It also loved placing the boy in awkward positions and simple glowed at the boy’s high emotions.

This was enhanced especially as it learned that it was not limited to its container. It could tether itself to the boy like wires and cords to keep attached, while it explored the house. So it did.

And it noticed how often the two adults would say “I love you” to each other and then become naked. This was never far from the feeling of lust and desire, which as the bloodwards understood it, was the same as love.

The bloodwards knew that one way to keep the boy safe was to have some of these strong emotions directed at the boy.

If it was somehow able to spread those feelings with the rest of the household and the boy then the bloodwards purpose would be achieved.

The boy needed to be loved….desired...yes the boy needed to be desired.

What was more was that the foundations of these feelings from the others to the boy were already there. The bloodwards just needed to prod, and encourage them.

Soon the boy began receiving affections, which the boy needed no help in accepting.  
He accepted the cup from Vernon all on his own after all.

The boy also soon realized the value of obedience.

The bloodwards also decided to help smooth the acceptance of magic within the household, while embedding in them the need to keep it a secret ( the bloodwards did not want undue interference until it was fully confident in its strength and stability after all). 

Then one day when Petunia came into the kitchen and saw the freak standing and the dishes washing themselves she didn’t even blink. Just told it to clean the whole kitchen as well.

This was well with the bloodwards, this after all gave it room to prod and mold and facilitate some interesting changes, the boy belonged to it, and it was going to mold it’s pet into a fashion that it liked, whatever that may be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos. I love comments my people.
> 
> Still haven’t been able to update as I like, work, and I have guests. Ugh. I wrote this and the last chapter on my tablet, can’t do this on my laptop with people everywhere.
> 
> I actually wrote this bit last week too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon needs to piss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments guys.

The next morning when Harry woke up his face felt sticky.

That was weird, because he hadn’t been crying. He knew this because last night had been great, he even had cake to prove it.

Thinking of last night made Harry’s stomach flutter, and he wanted to grin like there was no tomorrow.

Maybe the Dursleys finally liked him now. 

It’s just like Uncle Vernon said, if he knows how to please his betters then everything would be great. And he would be treated nice too.

Still smiling Harry shuffled on the cot, he wanted to pee and the stickiness on his face was strarting to itch.

Shouldn’t someone be down to let him out of the cupboard by now? That was odd.   
Or maybe he just woke up extra early? Harry didn’t really have anyway to tell actually as not much light streamed into his cupboard. The telly wasn’t on, so maybe no one was down yet.

Harry shifted again, his bladder really was full, and he shouldn’t have had the entire medium box of orange juice last night.  
He didn’t usually drink that much before bed, and well, he was finding out that that had been a smart thing. But at the moment it was a bit hard to appreciate that.

With each shift he made, his bladder was jostled, but it felt somewhat good too. That was weird. It made his penis feel good maybe?

Harry wasn’t quite sure, but it made him want to touch his penis.

Maybe he could make it feel the same way that it felt last night when he was with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

Yes, that would feel good.

Since the oversized shirt was already around his middle Harry set to work feeling his penis and trying to figure out how best to make it feel good,

He had just found a particularly wonderful spot when the cupboard door was wrenched open.

Harry scrambled back in surprise, he had been so focused on his pecker that he didn’t even hear the lumbering steps of Uncle Vernon.

Heat splashed across his face as shock gave way to embarrassment.

Uncle Vernon just stared for a few seconds.  
—-  
As much as he expected this kind of behaviour it was still a (pleasant) surprise to see the freak being a slut.

Scrambling backwards in shock had had the effect of dragging Dudley’s old shirt up and putting that lovely ass and tiny pecker on display.

It was quite a sight and Vernon was going to enjoy the show.

He was up a bit early today, especially considering that it’s a Saturday, but Vernon needed to piss real bad.  
But then on the way to the bathroom he remembered that the freak had served as a lovely urinal the last time.

Plus it was extra convenient to piss and cum in the same place.

With that in mind Vernon was ready to get his cock wet. This was then enhanced by the freak already being a slut so early in the morning.

It was expected behaviour, but this slut just had no shame. Just casually touching itself and then flashing Vernon and pretending that it wasn’t trying to seduce him.

Vernon sneered, the slut really needed to learn some self control. This was ridiculous.

“It barely 6am and you are already being a disgusting slut. Can’t you control yourself for even a few hours?” Vernon sneered.

When the freak looked down Vernon knew that talking just wasn’t going to get the message through it’s head.   
Not a surprise as the freak was dumb as bricks after all.   
Vernon shook his head.

“Alright, get to it,”Vernon made a came hither motion.

When the freak was right next to him and he saw it shifted around Vernon got an idea.

He turned away from the cupboard and motioned the freak to follow.

In the kitchen Vernon took another box of orange juice and thrusted it at the freak.

“I’ve decide to be generous,” he gestured to the juice, “finish it so you can get to work.”  
Ltje freak looked confused, and Vernon had to actively fight off a grin.

“Drink,” Vernon ordered.

After a bit of hesitation the freak did.

At around the halfway mark the freak paused a bit too long. 

“Drink freak, or so help me I will stuff that box down your throat.” Vernon did not shout. He somehow managed to kept the hitch out of his voice. His cock was twitching so hard.

Once the freak was done Vernon lead the freak out through the back door, mad boy was he glad for the high fence.

They were in the yard proper when Vernon announced that the freak had gardening to take care of.   
“But before that I have a job for you.”

Vernon was grinning now. The freak had been positive waddling just now. It was just so full of liquid.

Vernon loved how it shifted from foot to foot, trying to relieve the pressure.

“Get down your knee and look at me”, he watched the freak take 20 seconds to go down.

Vernon would have had the freak drink his piss, but it was suffering enough, and even Vernon wasn’t that cruel.

Once the freak seemed comfortable Vernon let it rain.

He watched the freak enjoy the warmth and just grinned.

Once done he had the freak lick him clean.

Just for the heck of it Vernon dropped his pants and turned around. He had a laugh as the freak licked his asshole clean too. It actually felt quite good too.

Turning back around Vernon decided that now as a good a time to have the freak suck his cock.

The freaked looked so uncomfortably full of liquid that Vernon only needed a few licks and head bobbing before he was exploding down the frak’s throat.

It felt so good. And he really wanted to do that again, and extend it a bit more, but we’ll, Vernon is not a cruel man.  
“Alright. Not bad.” He grunted, rubbing his huge belly.

“Those flowers need tending to now freak.” As he was about to go back to the house he turned, and strared the freak in the eye,  
“If you piss before I tell you to then you’ll be sorry. You need to learn some self control, and you are so stupid that this is probably the only way you’ll learn. Got that freak?”

The freak was whimpering at this point, eyelashes deliciously wet, and lips quivering like it could deliver another blowjob. “Yes Uncle Vernon”.

The freak shuffled towards the petunias in an awkward shamble, desperately keeping it legs together.

Vernon went back into the house with a laugh.

This was way more entertaining than he had thought.

He made his way back to bed and embraced his lovely Petuniai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry in the backyard...

Harry had been left outside for about an hour and so far, he had barely pulled any weeds or watered any of the plants.  
It was just nearly impossible to do anything when his bladder was pressing against everything, and somehow it was sending aftershocks through him, just then jolted him and jostled his bladder again somehow.  
It was a never ending loop, and Harry really wanted to curl up in a ball, and beg to be allowed to pee.

He had thought that everything was okay now.  
He got called a good boy earlier, but now he was being punished.

That didn’t make much sense.

Maybe he had done something wrong? But what could he have done wrong between the time last night and now?

He adjusted his position jerkily, unfolding out of the crouch he had tucked himself into earlier, and began kneeling in front of the flower-bed.  
This was just a bit more comfortable, and it did ease a bit of pressure from his bladder.

Maybe he hadn’t reacted fast enough when Uncle Vernon opened the cupboard?  
Maybe he shouldn’t have been doing naughty things with permission?

That could be it, but no one had ever said not to do naughty things…

It was as he pondered this that he not quite heard, but maybe felt (?) a presence. 

It wasn’t alarming, but it was odd that it was there.

He couldn’t see it or interact with it, but it felt like he was being told something.

It made him feel relaxed for a time, the fevered heat of the burning in his bladder was forgotten, as the presence poured warmth and assurance at him.

He wanted to reach out, but there was nothing to reach out to

There was a warm wind across his mind.  
Something was speaking to him, telling him that he needed to survive, that he needed to adapt,

Which was strange, because he was fine.

But somehow, as he thought that his mind flashed with the many times that he had made the Dursleys and everyone else so angry.  
It brought into start focus just how unpleasant he had been up to now,  
How he always made people upset.   
Even the interaction with Uncle Vernon this morning had left Uncle Vernon upset.

Could Harry do anything right?

He had Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon happy last night, why couldn’t he keep things that way? He always managed to make a mess of things.

And after Uncle Vernon had been so generous this morning, here was Harry about to disobey the only instruction given to him.

Kneeling in front of the flower bed staring at nothing, and lost in the fog of the presence that surrounded him, Harry nodded as though dazed, then squealed when he felt the warmth running down his legs.

He jolted out of the haze, and he was so disoriented that he fell forward, which of course put more pressure on his bladder.

The sudden release charged his body and he couldn’t stop the spasms as his body unintentionally unclenched and relaxed.

He was so surprised, this wasn’t supposed to happen!  
He had been doing so well, until whatever it was that came over him.

His throat felt raw as he struggled not to cry, his face already turning pink with frustration.

He felt wrung out, but that didn’t seem to be the end of it, as he felt the same presence still about him.

There was something smoothing his bum, and it seemed to be trying to work its way in.

At this point Harry was so frustrated that at first he didn’t care that his penis was erect

But as the feeling became impatient and burning he tried to shuffle away.

This was not avail however, as the feeling continued.

Something was working its way into him, and he only consolation he had was that it was doing so slowly.

He couldn’t turn around to see it, but he felt something in his mind.

It was unclear at first, but as the penetration became more insistent, the overarching idea became clear.

He was still unsure but he got the message that, “for a receptacle, you aren’t very receptive now are you?”

Which was a strange thought, but the penetration had began to feel good, Nice even.

But that was even weirder, as the air felt suffocating, and his insides felt like they were being rearranged, and his nipples tightened.

He convulsed and felt like his cocked was going to explode.

His prostate was being bludgeoned and his brain felt like it was leaking from his ears. HE wanted to scream because it felt so good, but also because his mind was being assaulted by memories that he was sure were made up, but as the pictures and ideas flashed, he forgot which ones weren’t real.

Through repetition, he came to realize that he was the bane of the Dursley’s existence, and he was the reason for his parents dying.

It was because he was such a worthless waste of space that he should make it his life’s duty to please people.

Especially the ones who at least cared enough to give him attention.

What little self-esteem that Harry had was strangled and burned.  
________________________

Self-esteem brought along pride, and pride has been known to kill many people. The blood wards would rectify that.  
No way was it’s charge going to die because of a silly thing like pride.  
Better to have the boy stupid and alive, rather than competent and dead.

_______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading you comments!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know some ideas that you guys want to see happen, and I’ll try to work them in.
> 
> Comments are great. Thank you.


End file.
